ABSTRACT: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Personalized Medicine in Nevada COBRE's long-term goal is to establish itself as a nucleus to enhance human genetics research, as well s the discovery and application of genetic and epigenetic amrkers. The proposed COBRE builds upon existing strengths, seed funding from the Nevada Governor's office, and collaboration with the newly accredited UNLV School of Medicine. During the COBRE phase I, we will establish a research program in human genetics and informatics. The major goals are to (Aim 1) administer the program, monitor progress, and iteratively improve the COBRE program; (Aim 2) mentor new investigators to become independent; (Aim 3) expand the human genetics infrastructure at UNLV, in Nevada, and in the IDeA Network; and (Aim 4) cultivate a pipeline of new independent investigators for personalized medicine research. The new investigators and pilot grant awardees will be supported by two research cores centered on genomics and bioinformatics, and a mentoring plan based upon best practices and preliminary studies. The new Genome Analysis and Sequencing Pipeline (GASP) and the Human Genome Data Algorithms to Analytics (HuGe DAtA) Cores, leverage UNLV and local infrastructure The Administrative Core (AC) will be run by PI, Martin Schiller and Co-PI, Xiangning Chen. The external and internal advisory committees, along with consultants will help guide them on COBRE program decisions. The AC will have an oversight role over two research cores, three new investigator research projects, a pilot grant program, and a mentoring panel. The main responsibilities for the Administrative Core are: providing leadership, governance of the COBRE, fiscal management, promoting interactions among institute participants and with external organizations, assessing performance, reporting to NIH, program oversight, and organization of mentoring activities. The AC will work with an independent Program Assessor to monitor progress toward key milestones and benchmarks for the program, and use this information in consultation with the external advisory boards for cycles of improvement each year. Some of the innovative aspects of this proposal are: (1) the COBRE research theme on discovery and application of genetic and epigenetic markers for personalize medicine; (2) having new investigators review grants for Grant Club and the CTR-IN Advance to Funding program; (3) the GASP Core supporting the use and ensure quality of other core services; and (4) a novel assessment approach using graph analytics as a surrogate for measuring culture.